


Supernova

by olgap_k



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance, Two Shot
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-07
Updated: 2016-12-07
Packaged: 2018-09-07 04:20:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8782726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/olgap_k/pseuds/olgap_k
Summary: Como una explosión repentina, esparciendo polvo estelar, Changmin se dio cuenta de sus sentimientos por Yunho.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Espero antes del fin de semana tener la segunda parte :D

* * *

Cuando le preguntaban cómo se inició todo, en qué momento se percató de la naturaleza de sus sentimientos hacia Jung Yunho, nunca sabía cómo responder, porque no encontraba un momento específico en que se hubiesen iniciado, tampoco podía ir sumando todos los acontecimientos previos al instante en que notó lo que sentía por él.

Por supuesto que el descubrimiento de esto le causaba una molestia que no le permitía estar en paz.

Analítico como era, se decidió a diseccionar cualquier posible evidencia y cambio que pudiese notar en el comportamiento del líder.

Quería engañarse a sí mismo, o más bien convencerse que debido al cambio de actitud del otro, su subconsciente se confundió lo suficiente como para etiquetar la gama de emociones que Yunho evocaba en él como amor.

—¿Estás bien? —escuchó que le preguntaban y decidió prestar atención a su entorno.

Se encontraba en un comedor, rodeado con el resto de sus compañeros de la discográfica; el ambiente era agradable, oyéndose un murmullo amigable de las distintas conversaciones que estaban ocurriendo al mismo tiempo entre varias personas.

Podía observar a Seohyun escuchando atentamente a Sooyoung, quien parecía estar relatando algo bastante divertido porque la maknae le miraba con una sonrisa y los palillos en la boca mientras continuaba masticando su comida.

La primera en reír fue Taeyeon, esa risa que delataba su buen humor y que era bastante escandalosa.

Se deslindó del resto de la habitación y retornó su atención a sus acompañantes; le rodeaban los chicos de Shine y los de Super Junior, salvo por Heechul, quien estaba en la mesa con las chicas de SNSD y con Yunho, a quien tomó prisionero de repente, argumentando que después de su tiempo en el servicio militar, requería reconectarse más que nunca con Yunho.

Minho fue quien formuló la pregunta, de la cual continuaba esperando la respuesta. Lo podía ver en sus expresivos ojos y la forma en que no dejaba de observarle, con tanta insistencia que un escalofrío le recorrió de repente todo el cuerpo.

—Estoy bien —sorbió ruidosamente sus fideos y se concentró en su comida, en el sabor picante de ésta y lo caliente que seguía, tanto que llegó a perder la sensibilidad en su lengua de lo quemada que estaba.

Como bien lo esperaba, nadie en la mesa creyó su respuesta y Kyuhyun, su mejor amigo y en quien menos podía confiar y lo comprobó en ese momento, le traicionó de la peor manera posible, al mirarlo soltar un suspiro de resignación, como dándose por vencido y aceptando que su mejor amigo era un idiota, y luego miró a Yunho.

Sonriente y brillante Jung Yunho quien gesticulaba de forma exagerada mientras hablaba y hacía reír de nueva cuenta a Taeyeon, quien estaba de tan buen humor que se permitió el resoplido nada atractivo que abandonó su boca cuando rió.

Incluso Seohyun, quien era de las más reservadas y tranquilas del grupo, estaba sacudiéndose en su asiento de la risa, cubriéndose la boca con una mano y con la otra apartándose el mechón de cabello negro y lacio que se deslizó de detrás de su oreja sobre su rostro.

Heechul parecía bastante satisfecho por su parte, sus ojos jamás abandonando el rostro de Yunho, quien pareció sentir que alguien más además de su compañero de mesa le miraba, y se giró hacia Changmin.

Sus miradas se encontraron, como siempre ocurría, y Changmin sintió como uno de los fideos se deslizaba del agarre de sus palillos y se resbalaba por su barbilla, hasta caer de nueva cuenta en el tazón.

Escuchó la risa de Donghae y sintió un leve rubor asomándose en su rostro.

Del otro lado del comedor, Yunho estaba saludándole con la mano y regalándole una enorme sonrisa de dientes blancos y ojos radiantes.

Estuvo a una nada de responder el gesto con uno propio, definitivamente menos entusiasta, pero se contuvo cuando sintió la mirada pesada y burlona de Heechul posándose sobre él.

Regresó su atención a su comida y a Kyuhyun, para poder darle una patada por debajo de la mesa y verlo retorcerse en su sitio por el dolor.

—Oh —murmuró Donghae—, Heechul-hyung parece de muy buen humor.

Se permitió mirarlo rápidamente, ocultando ese hecho en un movimiento que pretendía hacer creer que estaba apartándose el cabello del rostro.

Heechul había rodeado a Yunho con un brazo, pasándolo por sus hombros, y lo atrajo a él para susurrarle algo al oído.

Junto con la siguiente tanda de fideos que comió, se permitió tragar aquel amargo sabor de boca que le dejaba la cercanía de Heechul con Yunho.

Eran buenos amigos, siempre fue así; jamás le molestó como en ese momento.

Quizás tenía mucho que ver con el hecho que en las dos semanas que Heechul llevaba de regreso, se adhirió a sus vidas de una manera en que era imposible para él tener un momento a solas con su líder, ya que incluso para un par de prácticas para la nueva coreografía de una de sus canciones, el integrante de SuJu estuvo presente… sin ser invitado.

—¿En serio estás bien? —esta vez la pregunta la hizo Kyuhyun.

Se mostraba preocupado por él, honestamente, y recordó por qué era su mejor amigo.

Permitió que la tranquilidad se apoderara de él; no tenía posesión de Yunho, y no es como si fuese a perderlo por Heechul, así que liberó a su cuerpo y a su mente del mal humor que estaba en él, casi tan rápido como lo acogió en sí.

—Sí, estoy bien —y fue cierto, pero sólo por un par de segundos más.

Después, alzó la mirada y vio rojo, cuando Heechul se pegó más a Yunho y le dio un beso en la comisura de la boca mientras se levantaba de su asiento y se despedía con un movimiento de la mano de las chicas de SNSD.

Sus palillos pagaron las consecuencias, cuando los partió en dos.

* * *

De regreso a su plan original, Changmin se encontraba en el estadio donde iban a presentarse, observando la prueba de sonido de los chicos de Shinee. Taemin cantaba con una expresión de concentración en su rostro que lo hacía ver mayor de lo que era, sumado a lo agotado que se hallaba por tantos vuelos internacionales, presentaciones en televisión y conciertos, así como las demasiadas prácticas de baile y las pocas horas de sueño.

El motivo por el que se sentó a observar en los asientos donde estarían los espectadores del concierto, no fue por apoyo o interés a Minho, como le hizo creer a su amigo, se debió a que Yunho también estaba ahí, sentado dos filas delante de la suya.

Experimentar celos se le figuraba algo tan foráneo ya que no sucedía a menudo, o más bien, para nada.

Durante el tiempo en que estaban entrenando para debutar, era obvio que tenía una especie de enamoramiento nada serio con Yunho, con la forma en que trabajaba con dedicación y empeño, en el brillo dedicado de su mirada oscura, como se agotaba a sí mismo con las prácticas de coreografías, incluso solo, empujándose al límite, hasta que todo el cuerpo le dolía y su cuerpo entero goteaba sudor.

Pero ahora lo sentía, esa nada agradable sensación en el pecho que se dio cuando Taemin, dulce e inocente Taemin, le pidió el favor de observarles, para ver en qué podía mejorar.

“Necesito tener más control sobre el escenario.”

Yunho le regaló la más agradable del repertorio de sus sonrisas y ladeó la cabeza.

“Ok… Pero lo harás muy bien.” Y le despeinó el cabello mientras su rostro se cubría con una expresión de afecto.

Como un golpe que le sacó el aire y le dejó queriendo recuperar el aliento, así fue lo que le dejó momentáneamente boquiabierto y le llevó a dirigirse a Minho para preguntarle si podía asistir a su prueba de sonido, como apoyo moral.

Su amigo le miró fijamente y luego asintió.

Ni siquiera prestaba atención a quienes estaban en el escenario, ya que todo él estaba enfocándose en la persona frente a él, quien tarareaba las canciones y aplaudía, casi como si Shinee estuviese dándole el concierto a él.

Por todo el carisma que Yunho podía hacer brotar de su persona, no dudaría que todos los chicos de Shinee fuesen capaces de estar igual de ensimismados con el líder de TVXQ, del mismo modo en que él se hallaba.

Soltó una especie de gruñido en el preciso instante en que la canción terminó, por lo que se escuchó lo suficiente que hizo a Yunho girarse a él y sonreír cuando vio quien era la otra persona en el área de los espectadores.

—¡Changdol-ah! —le vio ponerse de pie de su asiento y rodear la fila en la que estaba para poder acercarse a él y sentarse a su lado, dejándose caer pesadamente en la silla—. No sabía que estabas aquí.

Permitió que una media sonrisa se dibujara en su rostro, después de todo no era algo que pusiera en duda; Yunho no era más despistado porque sería una tragedia.

—Hyung —fue todo su saludo, eso y permitirle a Yunho que colocara su brazo alrededor de sus hombros, acercándole a él.

Dejó que se le llenara el pecho de aquella agradable sensación que se conllevaba ser el centro de atención de alguien como Yunho.

También hizo una nota mental, obligándose a sí mismo a creer que esos gestos de Yunho eran los que modificaban sus reacciones.

Lo que no estaba dispuesto a admitir todavía era que Yunho seguía actuando igual, que siempre fue así de obvio en su forma de demostrar afecto.

* * *

Abrió los ojos y recibió renuente el dolor de cabeza que pareció extenderse hasta su cuello y descendió hacia sus tensos hombros; el cuerpo entero le palpitaba dolorosamente y los ojos le pesaban, amenazándole con no volver a abrirse al menos durante unas diez horas más.

Se obligó a abrir los ojos y a aclimatarse de a poco a la luz cegadora del sol, que se colaba por la ventana abierta, al desorden que podía reconocer con los ojos entreabiertos, al cuerpo inconsciente de Yunho del otro lado de la habitación, tirado boca abajo, babeando sobre su alfombra.

Hizo una mueca de asco y se pasó la mano en el cabello despeinado, sus dedos se atoraron en un nudo y terminó arrancándose varios cuando continuó empujando sus dedos por éste.

Recordaba muy poco de la noche anterior, salvo que bebieron tanto que en algún punto dejó de prestarle importancia al hecho que Yunho no estaba ocupando el portavaso que le dio, o que había migajas cayendo en el suelo. Eso no explicaba el dolor de su cuerpo completo.

Luego lo entendió, cuando vio los muebles apartados lo suficiente para hacer un espacio en su sala.

Habían bailado varias de sus coreografías y por eso mismo su cuerpo le reclamaba dolorosamente.

Se arrastró hasta Yunho y le pateó la pierna con fuerza, sin importarle si dejaba alguna marca en la piel blanca del otro, le pateó de nuevo, con más fuerza hasta que le vio moverse en su sitio como si quisiera acomodarse para seguir durmiendo.

La tercera patada fue más viciosa, arrancando a Yunho del sueño profundo en que estaba atrapado.

Saltó sobre su sitio y se giró para ver a Changmin.

—Tenemos que limpiar mi sala —dijo, pero tenía la inflexión de una orden.

Vio cómo se frotaba los ojos con fuerza y asentía, para después ponerse de pie y tambalear hacia donde sabía que estaba el baño para poder lavarse la cara, la boca y poder regresar un poco más enfocado en la actividad que acababan de conferirle; de lo contrario volvería a quedarse dormido en el suelo, seguramente mientras intentaba ayudar a deshacer el desorden que él mismo ayudó a hacer la noche anterior.

Le vio regresar y se maravilló de la enorme sonrisa que le dirigió, sintió como si algo cayera en su estómago, pesado, y pasó saliva; luego se arrepintió porque continuaba con el sabor a borrachera en su boca.

Ignoró a Yunho y se dirigió al baño a hacer lo mismo que el líder había hecho.

* * *

Ese estado constante de negación en que se estancó de repente, parecía no tener intenciones de soltarle jamás. Él tampoco es que tuviera muchas ganas de hacer algo por abandonarlo, ya que continuar pretendiendo que él seguía siendo el mismo y que eran las circunstancias rodeándole las que se modificaron, le ayudaban a sacudirse culpas y responsabilidades.

Por supuesto eso no ayudaba en hacerlo sentir como una especie de guardia protector de Yunho o un fanático más celoso del resto de personas en quien el ídolo posaba su atención.

Era un comportamiento tan infantil e indescifrable para él, porque no quería entenderlo, que lo único que conseguía era sufrir dolor de cabeza tras dolor de cabeza y hundir sus penas en alcohol, en compañía de Kyuhyun y Minho, quienes sólo le miraban como si estuviese idiota pero le seguían el juego, permitiéndole que los arrastrara a bares y a centros nocturnos con tal de evitar noches en vela pensando en su hyung.

“¿No te has puesto a pensar que el del problema eres tú?” Le preguntó un día su mejor amigo, evadiendo su mirada porque sabía que vería obstinación en los ojos oscuros de Changmin: negación y terquedad multiplicadas a una infinita potencia, de modo que sería redundante discutir con él, porque no se solucionaría nada.

Lo consideró por diez segundos y luego concluyó que el culpable de todo de seguro era Heechul, después de todo le gustaba monopolizar a Yunho y ser cruel con él.

Seguro se debía a que aún tenía una amistad algo estrecha con Jaejoong, y éste le odiaba porque en esa pelea que nunca tuvieron, pero él aseguraba que sí, fue él quien terminó ganándose a Yunho.

—A veces me pregunto cómo es posible que tú seas la persona más inteligente de TVXQ! —escuchó que le decía Minho, contenía una risa y era obvio en la forma en como apretaba los labios—. Yunho-hyung es despistado, pero tú eres obstinado.

—¿A qué te refieres? —intentó fingir demencia, no era algo complicado.

Después de todo, sí era más inteligente que Minho.

—El otro día, ebrio a más no poder, a punto de bañarnos en tu vómito —empezó el otro—, nos preguntaste a mí y a Kyuhyun sí nos habíamos dado cuenta del cambio de actitud de Yunho hacia ti, y también nos dijiste que seguramente se debía a que quería confundirte con sus sentimientos.

Sintió un calor en las mejllas y soltó un resoplido.

—Bueno, Yunho-hyung está actuando extraño…

—¡Ése es el problema! —le interrumpió su amigo, jalándose el cabello y abriendo mucho los ojos, desesperado—. Yunho-hyung sigue siendo el mismo de siempre, no ha cambiado en nada. No sé de qué cambios obvios hablas tú.

—Es obvio sí prestas un poco de atención —respondió y se pasó una mano por el cabello, luego por la cara, porque empezaba a sentir que el rubor se intensificaba, estaba pensando en los cambios que él notó—. La forma en que me busca después de los ensayos para entregarme mi botella de agua, como cuando estamos en el escenario sus ojos siempre buscan los míos, y como siempre se apoya en mí, como buscando anclarse al momento en mí. Es obvio en la forma en que soy la primera persona a quien busca en los conciertos cuando estamos juntos todos en el escenario…

Recibió un empujón que le hizo cortar sus palabras y estrechar los ojos en una peligrosa mirada.

—Eres un imbécil —recibió otro golpe, ahora en el brazo y se apartó—, eso siempre ha sucedido y si no me crees busca en internet, hay montones de vídeos de ustedes desde la época en que aún eran cinco, no sé qué te sorprende tanto.

Miró a su amigo y vio en sus ojos que no estaba mintiéndole y que tampoco estaba intentando joderle la existencia.

Apretó con fuerza los ojos y soltó un suspiro.

—Así que… —una pausa, abrió los ojos y miró sus manos, cerradas en puños—, ¿todo este tiempo he sido yo y Yunho-hyung no ha dicho nada?

La carcajada de Minho le hizo alzar la mirada.

—Bueno, tú eres obstinado a morir, pero Yunho-hyung es muy torpe y despistado, así que no te preocupes… tu secreto está a salvo conmigo.

* * *

Su secreto podía estar a salvo con sus amigos; Kyuhyun ya lo sabía e intentar negarlo sería ofender su inteligencia, por eso no lo hizo. Pero el darse cuenta que quien sufrió un cambio fue él y no Yunho hacía que todo fuese diferente.

Se cuestionaba cómo reaccionar a todas las acciones del líder, no sabía cuál era la manera correcta de responder y si acaso Yunho se daría cuenta que ahora sus acciones tenían un impacto en su persona del que antes carecía.

No dudaba para nada de lo despistado que el otro podía ser, porque era excesivo; pero al mismo tiempo estaba tan pendiente de sí mismo que ya no sabía de qué forma corresponder las acciones a su persona.

Por eso en ese momento se encontraba observando a Yunho fijamente, confundido y ligeramente perdido, mientras éste extendía la mano pasándole su botella de agua fría.

Dudó un instante y vio preocupación cruzar velozmente en la mirada del líder, que se desvaneció tan rápido como se formó en cuanto estiró su brazo y sujetó entre sus dedos la botella. 

Era parte de su naturaleza como líder cuidar de él; era el único quien no le dio la espalda y debido a eso, se incrementó la necesidad de Yunho de protegerlo, de envolverlo lejos del mundo y llenarlo de un afecto desmedido, de proveerlo de todo aquello que pudiese necesitar.

Antes lo aceptó como algo que merecía por ser él, ahora cuando se daba cuenta de lo bien que lo recibía y del motivo por el cual era así, dudaba de sí mismo, de si era merecedor o no. No negaba que era egoísta y debido a eso, no haría nada para evitar seguir siendo el centro de la atención de Yunho, pero tenía miedo que algún movimiento en falso suyo echase a perder las cosas.

Tenían un balance, habían encontrado aquel punto medio en el que su relación era perfecta. Más que sólo amigos, pero aún no cruzaban ninguna línea que los hiciera una pareja romántica. Eran ambos parte de un sistema que funcionaba a la perfección, engranajes de una maquinaria a la que no dejaban de lado, siempre procurando mantener todo muy bien, para que jamás hubiese fallas o roturas.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó el líder, dejando que su preocupación se colara en la inflexión de su voz, en su expresión al ladear el rostro y observar con ojos oscuros la hesitación en su movimiento.

Sabiendo que tenía una personalidad que mantener, se encogió de hombros y tras una máscara bien colocada, hizo un gesto de desinterés y sacudió la cabeza.

—Todo bien, hyung —se estiró y sintió como su espalda sonaba—, sólo un poco cansado.

—Oh —fue todo lo que dijo el líder y le sonrió ampliamente, no dudando de sus palabras, sólo pareciendo un poco confundido porque por un momento algo cruzó la expresión de Changmin que le hizo pensar que algo más importante estaba atormentándole.

Verlo relajarse de nuevo sobre su sitio y apartarse el húmedo cabello del rostro, le hizo sentirse bien.

Estaban ambos en su elemento, integrados en el escenario que se desarrollaba ante ellos. Ninguno de los dos intrusos del momento.

—Todo bien, hyung —le regaló su mejor sonrisa, aquella que hacía que uno de sus ojos pareciera encogerse un poco—. Ven, sigamos practicando.

Le dio la mano y lo ayudó a ponerse de pie, momentáneamente invirtiendo sus roles.

Había llegado a una conclusión mientras veía los ojos llenos de luz de Yunho; quizás era hora que él también empezara, muy sutilmente por supuesto, a cuidar del otro, aunque fuese un poco.

* * *


End file.
